Star Crossed Lovers
by apple200
Summary: Arthur is in love with Gwen but there's a problem, he's a Pendragon and she's a Capulet and their two families have been feuding for years. What's worse is Prince Merlin has forbidden any more fighting between the families on pain of death. Can their love overcome the feud or will they too be engulfed by it. Romeo and Juliet parody ArGwen


Star crossed lovers

"Gwaine what are you doing?" Leon asked as they walked through the marketplace, the day was hot and Gwaine was dancing around like nothing else. For some reason he was acting weird today and Leon assumed it was because of the heat; or the ale but he couldn't say that aloud, then his friend dived to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Leon demanded, Gwaine looked up

"It's Morgause," he whispered. Leon looked up two and saw a familiar woman striding across the market, she stood tall and even in the heat of the day she looked beautiful. Not that Leon would dare say that to her, she was the most terrifying woman in the entire city and she had a hatred for one thing; Pendragons. For years the Capulet's at the Pendragons had been feuding and people were saying that Prince Merlin may have finally had enough. The families had been feuding for too long and their servants were often fighting in the streets; two civil brawls had hit their streets already and it was only through the Prince's lover did he not have the families killed. Morgana was his lover but he had sworn there would be dire consequences if there was a third and this time no matter what Morgana did he would not change his minds

"Damn it," Leon hissed; Morgause hated the Pendragon's with a passion and did not care for rules, she was a skilled swordswoman and a magic user, something Uther despised.

"Come on let's go," Gwaine urged not wanting to get in a fight with her today, in the last two battles she and him had fought and it had not gone well for Gwaine that day and without Merlin's guard then it would have gone a lot worse.

"Well look who it is," a cold contempt filled voice filled their ears as Morgause and several servants appeared; Gwaine looked at her and stood to his feet.

"Sorry but we must be off," he told her turning on the spot

"Can't stay and chat?" Morgause taunted "shame I do enjoy our chats, they normally involve me throwing your pathetic ass to the floor." Gwaine turned at this point

"I suppose you have experience in that area, you've thrown a lot of men away," he countered causing her to flush angrily. Her hand twitched towards her sword

"Calm down, we're not allowed to fight," Leon protested trying to prevent anything bad from going on

"Not allowed? I thought it was my sister sucking the prince but you two seem to be getting involved to," Morgause laughed; Gwaine who was on good terms with Merlin suddenly drew his sword. He pointed it at her

"Say that again!" he dared angrily. Morgause smiled darkly

"Didn't you hear me? I knew you were a no good drunk but your deaf to," she hissed. Gwaine suddenly lunged forward and Morgause twirled out of the way, she drew her sword and grinned at Gwaine.  
"Come on then pretty boy," she teased blocking Gwaine as he approached. Leon moved to protest but had to draw his sword when she pointed it at him, already other people had seen this and then in one moment someone shouted.

"For the Pendragons!"

"For the Capulets!"

And in that moment the third civil brawl started.

Meanwhile 

"Kilgharrah what is going on!" Merlin demanded as his guard captain walked in, Kilgharrah had been his closest friend and captain for last ten years. He was a bulky man with muscles and a slight tinge to his skin that made him look almost reptilian, his eyes were flared with yellow and his teeth looked unnaturally sharp. Merlin was sat in his room writing when he heard the noises from outside.

"The Pendragons and Capulets are fighting... again," Kilgharrah informed the Prince who looked angry

"Great, fetch the guard I will deal with this personally,"

Meanwhile 

Uther heard the sounds of fighting and had come charging from his chambers with a sword in one hand, Nimueh Capulet was responsible for this and he knew it. The woman had been his rival for years and the moment he heard of the brawl all thoughts of the law had gone out of the window and he had charged to the defence of his family. His son was god knows where and he and some of his most trusted bodyguards were running out, the Capulets lived close by and Nimueh was outside to. She too held a sword but she didn't need it; she had that abomination magic and she turned to him with hateful eyes. In that moment he charged towards her and she did the same,

"ENOUGH," a voice roared followed by twenty heavily armoured knights who marched into the main square, some didn't put down their weapons and were instead knocked to the floor and beaten to an inch of their life, Uther looked at Nimueh and decided Life was more important than hate so sheathed his sword as did she.

"Enough! Put down your swords now!" Prince Merlin roared entering the market square, he was furious and he had the right to be. This was the third time this had happened and for a moment Uther was worried; Merlin had promised dire consequences for another civil brawl and by the look of him those dire consequences were sooner than he thought.

"Pendragon! Capulet with me now!" he barked.

Later

"Three civil Brawls! THREE CIVIL BRAWLS!" Merlin was furious; once again he was in his chambers. Uther and Nimueh were sat opposite glaring at each other when he wasn't looking

"This has gone on long enough, your feud has disturbed my city long enough and I swear to god this is it! Whether you two like it or not there are more important things than hate right now and if you can't reign your people in then I will take away their reason to fight," Merlin began looking at the two. Kilgharrah was stood in the corner and he wouldn't put it past one of the two to attack the other.

"What do you mean?" Nimueh asked not catching his train of thought, Merlin glared at her.

"I mean if you ever disturb this city again then your lives will be the price!"


End file.
